cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Video Gallery: Cimorelli covers
For Mashups, visit the Video Gallery: Mashups page. For live performances at schools or festivals, visit Video Gallery: Live Performances page. Video:"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson, cover by CIMORELLI|"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson Video:Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) by Spencer Borup & Cimorelli|Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) by Spencer Borup & Christina, Katherine, Lisa and Amy Video:Call Me Maybe - cover by CIMORELLI lyrics|Call Me Maybe Video:"Turn Up the Music" by Chris Brown, cover by CIMORELLI|"Turn Up the Music" by Chris Brown Video:"Someone Like You" by Adele, cover by CIMORELLI|"Someone Like You" by Adele Video:"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction - cover by CIMORELLI!|"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction Video:"Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber, cover by CIMORELLI!|"Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber Video:"Make Me Proud" by Drake, cover by CIMORELLI!|"Make Me Proud" by Drake Video:"Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez, cover by CIMORELLI|"Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez Video:"Without You" by David Guetta feat Usher, cover by CIMORELLI|"Without You" by David Guetta Video:"We Found Love" by Rihanna feat Calvin Harris, cover by CIMORELLI|"We Found Love" by Rihanna Video:"Who You Are", by Jessie J - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Who You Are", by Jessie J Video:"You and I" by Lady Gaga, cover by CIMORELLI|"You and I" by Lady Gaga Video:"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato - cover by CIMORELLI|"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato Video:"How To Love" by Lil Wayne - cover by CIMORELLI|"How To Love" by Lil Wayne Video:"Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyonce - cover by CIMORELLI|"Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyonce Video:"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum - cover by CIMORELLI|"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum Video:"Who Says", ft. Ryan Beatty - cover by CIMORELLI!|"Who Says", ft. Ryan Beatty Video:"Yeah Right" by Dionne Bromfield, cover by CIMORELLI|"Yeah Right" by Dionne Bromfield Video:"Best Love Song" by T-Pain, feat Chris Brown - cover by CIMORELLI!|"Best Love Song" by T-Pain Video:"Rolling in the Deep" by Adele - cover by Cimorelli|"Rolling in the Deep" by Adele Video:"Friday", by Rebecca Black - cover by CIMORELLI!|"Friday", by Rebecca Black Video:"Perfect", by Pink - cover by CIMORELLI!|"Perfect", by Pink Video:"Price Tag", by Jessie J and B.O.B. - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Price Tag", by Jessie J and B.O.B. Video:We are the World cover by Cimorelli|We are the World Video:Jingle Bell Rock - cover by Cimorelli|Jingle Bell Rock Video:"All I Want For Christmas Is You", by Mariah Carey - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"All I Want For Christmas Is You", by Mariah Carey Video:"Pray" by Justin Bieber - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Pray" by Justin Bieber Video:"Firework" by Katy Perry - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Firework" by Katy Perry Video:"Don't Stop Believing", Glee Version - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Don't Stop Believing", Glee Version Video:"Year Without Rain", by Selena Gomez - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Year Without Rain", by Selena Gomez Video:"Just the Way You Are", by Bruno Mars - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Just the Way You Are", by Bruno Mars Video:"Teenage Dream", by Katy Perry - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Teenage Dream", by Katy Perry Video:"Find Your Love", by Drake - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Find Your Love", by Drake Video:"I Want You Back" by 'NSYNC - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"I Want You Back" by 'NSYNC Video:"Baby", by Justin Bieber - Cover by CIMORELLI|"Baby", by Justin Bieber Video:"ABC", by the Jackson 5 - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"ABC", by the Jackson 5 Video:"One Time" by Justin Bieber - cover by CIMORELLI!|"One Time" by Justin Bieber Video:Christina, Katherine and Lisa sing "Coventry Carol (Lullay)" - Cimorelli Christmas cover!|Christina, Katherine and Lisa sing "Coventry Carol (Lullay)" Video:VINTAGE CIMORELLI - "Hava Nagila" Cover|VINTAGE CIMORELLI - "Hava Nagila" Video:"Joy to the World" - Cimorelli Christmas Cover!|"Joy to the World" Video:Cimorelli singing "Battlefield" - by Jordin Sparks| "Battlefield" - by Jordin Sparks Video:"You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift - Cover by Cimorelli!!!|You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift Video:Friends For Change - "Send It On" cover by CIMORELLI|Friends For Change - "Send It On" Video:Party In The USA Live - Miley Cyrus at the Teen Choice Awards - Sung by FIVE SISTERS (Cimorelli)|Party In The USA Live - Miley Cyrus Video:Walk Away , by Kelly Clarkson cover by CIMORELLI!|Walk Away , by Kelly Clarkson Video:"Knock You Down", by Keri HIlson feat. Kanye West & Neyo - Cover by CIMORELLI|"Knock You Down", by Keri HIlson feat. Kanye West Video:Cimorelli cover - "We Belong Together", by Mariah Carey| "We Belong Together", by Mariah Carey Video:"Fight For This Love", by Cheryl Cole - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Fight For This Love", by Cheryl Cole Video:"Too Little Too Late", by JoJo - Cover by CIMORELLI|"Too Little Too Late", by JoJo Video:"Halo", by Beyonce - Cover by CIMORELLI!|"Halo", by Beyonce Video:Cimorelli cover - "Happy", by Leona Lewis|- "Happy", by Leona Lewis Video:"Here_We_Go_Again",_by_Demi_Lovato_-_Cover_by_CIMORELLI_)|"Here We Go Again", by Demi Lovato Video:Cimorelli cover - "Already Gone", by Kelly Clarkson| "Already Gone", by Kelly Clarkson Video:Cimorelli cover - "Eenie Meenie" by Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber| "Eenie Meenie" by Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber Video:Cimorelli Cover- Aint No Mountain High Enough|Aint No Mountain High Enough Category:Videos